


Sub Kisses

by look_turtles



Series: The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital cut paper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Animal Au. Ed and Oswald kiss in the sub.





	Sub Kisses

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPNcGdD85KzJI2P5F5n1rEgIV0dSbfbGxUvZCnS6ndMaQo8GIv0ZDV4rhwFsptu2g?key=SGdkam42ZFBGMjB5OEtCdHhLNlZHYTNTSHBZOWVn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
